Seme
by Purple01Writing
Summary: Pillar Pair Ryoma and Tezuka on their personal predilictions in their sex lives. Warning kinkiness and talk of drinking.
1. Ryoma

My brain has been eaten by the Pillar Pair muses. Blame them and my mind-numbingly dull IPS exam. Expect a 2nd chapter, though.

* * *

There were many ways Ryoma liked Buchou.

For starters, he likes Buchou panting, needy, as they tease each other in various ways in their large house in America, free from prying eyes and sadistic tensais who led taking too many pictures of things they would rather he not know about.

He liked Buchou reading to him quietly from whatever novel he was immersed in at that moment, sure that Roma was asleep. Buchou could read for audio books, he figured, his voice was very calming and relaxing to listen to, but there was always that undercurrent of whatever emotion was running through the main character's veins at that moment in Buchou's voice.

He liked it when Buchou let him sit on his lap for no reason at all at a press conference. With Buchou's books that were published and his own tennis career, this happened, but not as often as Ryoma would have liked.

He likes it when Buchou cooks (Ryoma can't cook to save his life, but Buchou can and actually likes it.) because Buchou will always make something that Ryoma was thinking about at that moment.

He likes it hen Buchou plays classical music whenever he is writing something, like a scene for his newest literary masterpiece and will later read it aloud to him, as previously stated.

He likes it when he can tie Buchou to the bed and play with him. He likes it eve more when Buchou breaks free and _him_ up, because that's one of the few times Buchou will lose control all the way.

He likes one time the best.

He likes Buchou drunk the best, because that's the only time Buchou will let him be seme.


	2. Tezuka

Tezuka was aware what made Ryoma particularly tickled.

He drove off a long-standing shudder when Ryoma had said to him, almost in hurt (though he would swear to this day he saw the mischievous sparkle in Ryoma's neko-like eyes) _in front of the entire team _that he never let Ryoma go farther than handjobs and blowjobs when he was tied up.

He had no trouble admitting that both he and Ryoma had a kinky streak a mile wide, and there was something that went beyond satisfaction in seeing Ryoma tied to the bed, (handcuffs were his personal favorite, but Ryoma groused the next day, complaining it was harder to play tennis when his wrists ached) naked and breathless.

Tezuka was a bit sadistic when it came to this as well, and he acknowledged it when he exploited all the places that made Ryoma cry out in sheer _wanting_ and impatience, prepare me _now _Buchou, I need you!

There was something, though, when they just snuggled. The bed, the couch, and Tezuka's own overstuffed armchair in his private study were all their favorite places

They liked to tickle each other when one of them was feeling particularly playful, and it always made Tezuka infinitely amused.

There were two instances, however, when Tezuka was _not_ amused.

When Ryoma gets drunk is one such time. When Ryoma drinks too much, he doesn't become loud or violent.

Oh, no. Ryoma gets _sugar high_.

If a part of Tezuka was ever going to be amused at anything that has to do anything with this, it is that Ryoma doesn't get sugar high from Ponta, but _wine_.

Another such instance is when Tezuka gets drunk himself.

He always wakes up with his ass hurting like hell, and he knows that Ryoma exploited it as much as he could without making Tezuka particularly sober.

So when Ryoma waltzes in, and sees Tezuka's "You are _so_ dead when I tie you down and take advantage of your uke-ness" face, he turns around and runs hard, thinking that Tezuka's current physical state will hinder him, well, he forgets that Tezuka fully deserves the title of Wonder Boy.

After all, Tezuka is King Seme around here.

* * *

'Cause we all know they are _so _kinky. It is always the quiet ones who have the most exciting sex lives, for some strange reason that eludes me as I write this.Happy birthday, Ryoma-chan! 

And yes, I fully know and realize that his various boyfriends have to hunt me down and kill me for saying that.

Perhaps it is a good thing I like to run...


End file.
